An Offer Taken
by SelenaKat
Summary: Caroline goes to New Orleans with her humanity off, accompanied by Enzo and finds herself in trouble with a certain hybrid. Will she find something in New Orleans to anchor her there and flip the switch back? Oneshot! Klaroline.


A glint of blonde hair. A flash of those blue eyes. He breathed in. A spritz of strawberries. She had decided to take him up on his offer then. He inadvertently grinned. Caroline had finally decided to join him in New Orleans. But, she wasn't herself. She was different. And she was accompanied by a dark haired stranger. He listened closely.

"I think you've had enough, gorgeous" The stranger laughingly took her glass away and downed it in one. "Anyway, I fancy a proper drink"

Caroline pouted slightly. Then, her features relaxed. "Now there's an idea. I knew I liked you for a reason Enzo" She grabbed his arm.

Enzo. The stranger was called Enzo. Klaus paused momentarily. He remembered hearing about him from the Rippah. Damon's best friend. He watched as Enzo took Caroline's hand. A wave of jealousy hit him with a sharp sting.

"Pick your poison then Goldilocks" Enzo offered as he looked into Caroline's eyes.

Her eyes. Klaus got his first proper glimpse of her as she glanced around the room. She had flipped the switch. Her cornflower blue eyes, normally so full of light, were cold and emotionless. They had lost the warmth, the sparkle of her humanity. He was saddened. A beauty such as Caroline should have her humanity. It lit her up and made her. Her personality normally warm and sunny with eternal optimism was now cold and calculating with an almost Katherine like devious smirk. She seemed a shell. He wondered what had happened to turn Miss Mystic Falls into this uncaring vampire. He watched as Caroline made her way to an auburn haired girl and compelled her.

"You will follow us outside and do as we say with no complaints" Caroline's voice was harsh and commanding. It had taken on a tone of superiority far beyond her perfectionist nature.

Klaus debated whether to follow them or not. The girl was a local. He had seen her around a few times. He had to preserve his city. That meant, he had to stop Caroline and find a tourist for her and her friend to feed on. By the time, he had decided to stop her Caroline had gone outside. He followed her. The sight he saw was so sickening. Caroline had always been a clean freak with OCD tendencies when being forced to feed directly from humans but the mess outside was nothing like her. Both Caroline and Enzo had blood dripping from their fangs and onto their clothes. But, that wasn't the truly horrible thing. No that honour was reserved for Caroline's expression. It was malicious, petty and cruel as it delighted in the rough feeding. He looked around and saw the girl. She was lying on the ground, so still and white that he suspected she was dead. The only colour was from her many bites trailing down her neck and on her wrists. An innocent.

"Hello love" Klaus decided to make himself known. "I see you've been having fun in my city"

Caroline merely giggled. The sound was almost unnerving. It screamed psychopath. "Klaus. You did ask me to come and visit"

"And I'm glad you have, sweetheart" He watched as Enzo fed his blood to the girl and compelled her away. Her colour returned in gentle swathes and he was oddly relieved. His Caroline wasn't a killer. "But, this is my city. And you can't feed on locals in my city"

Caroline merely looked at him. "I just needed some fun-"

Enzo interrupted. "We needed some fun. It's nothing serious mate"

"On the contrary. I take my role as King very seriously. The humans in my city are safe. But feel free to feed on the tourists. Mate" Klaus emphasised with a mocking smile. "But the girl is fine. So I will excuse your mistake this once. Do not make a habit of it though"

Caroline attempted to look innocent. "Don't worry. We won't be here long enough to make a habit." She watched as his jaw tightened. Klaus was holding back for her. She could tell that much. He hadn't gone into Original hybrid mode yet. "But, we do need a place to stay"

"Of course love. You are welcome to stay with me" Klaus offered. He wanted her in his sights at all time. She was dangerous and a threat. He would get her to flip her switch back. But, he needed to know why she turned her humanity off in the first place so he needed the Bennett witch.

Caroline held Enzo's hand. "And what about Enzo, my friend?"

"Blondie. I can stay anywhere" Enzo knew all about Klaus and Caroline. Their attraction to each other was visible for miles around. Maybe this trip would get her to love Klaus. And then maybe she might go back to the Caroline Forbes he knew and liked. It's not that he didn't like her like this. He loved her like this. But, this Caroline wasn't one of his friends. She was more fun, more dangerous but she lost the caring he liked. "You just go with him"

"Exactly love" Klaus tried to steer her away.

Caroline resisted. "No. We stay together. Enzo is my friend"

"Very well sweetheart. He can stay" Klaus grudgingly gave his acceptance and watched her eyes light up. She was like a sulky, petulant child without her humanity. Every whim had to be indulged or else she would become dangerous and a threat. "Follow me"

* * *

Several months later...

Caroline nestled closer to Klaus. He hadn't wanted to take advantage of her humanity less state but he had gradually caved under her insistent advances. They had settled into a kind of routine. Klaus would go off and be King of New Orleans all day whilst Caroline would explore New Orleans with Enzo and Hope. Klaus had initially been dubious about handing over his darling daughter to Caroline and Rebekah's doubts fuelled his fear that Caroline would hate Hope because of Hayley but he had been wrong. Caroline had adopted Hope in all but name. Every day, she seemed lighter and recently she had seemed more and more like her old self. Then, they would come back. Klaus and Caroline would spend every evening together; he would paint her, she would sing for him before crawling into bed and making love all night long. And yet she still hadn't turned her humanity on again. He now knew it was because of her mother's death and it was only supposed to be for a year. And her year was nearly up.

"Nik! Nik! Bloody hell wake up!" Klaus quickly awoke. Rebekah was standing by his bed with a fearful expression, Elijah looked solemn and even Enzo did not have his customary smirk. "Hope has been taken"

Klaus growled furiously. "What do you mean sister?"

"Calm yourself brother. Rebekah went to check on her this morning and we cannot find her. But, we will find her. Rest assured brother, Marcel and his Daywalkers are out searching for her as are Davina and the witches and Cary and the wolves. She will be safe" Elijah calmly said although he too was afraid. But, he had always been the best at masking his feelings.

Caroline woke to an empty bed and a note.

 _Love,_

 _Hope has gone missing and we have gone to find her. You looked so peaceful so we left you asleep._

 _Klaus_

"That damn hybrid! Klaus is such a jerk! Hope is my daughter too!" Caroline ranted as she quickly threw on some clothes. Since she had arrived, Hope had been a calming presence and she genuinely loved her. The way her face lit up when she saw Caroline was priceless. The way she started to call Caroline 'mama'. Hayley had died giving birth to her and whilst she never liked the wolf she was grateful for Hope. These blossoming maternal feelings unfolded as Caroline left the Manor. Someone had taken her daughter. She flipped her switch. Hope had been her ray of light but now she was embracing her humanity. She would need it to defeat whoever had taken their daughter. Their daughter. If Caroline wasn't so worried, she would have shook her head in amazement. She had fallen in love with Hayley's daughter with Klaus. Any ordinary circumstances and she had no doubt she would resent Hayley and Klaus' betrayal. But, Hope was special. And, Caroline would protect her. She heard a wail as she stepped into the Bayou. Hope's cry. She ran until she was at the source.

"Well look who turned up" It was Tyler and he was flanked by several wolves. "I gotta say Care, I didn't think you could care this much for a daughter of Klaus and Hayley. Didn't you call her a 'wereslut' once or twice?" He mocked as he squeezed Hope's delicate arm.

"Let her go Tyler. She's just a baby" Caroline was angry. Someone had dared to touch her daughter. Someone who she used to date. Someone who she used to care for. "What kind of sick, twisted jerk uses a baby for revenge?"

Tyler laughed. His white teeth seemed almost menacing as he flashed them in a smile. "Don't you remember Care? He killed my mom. So to even it out a little, I'll kill his daughter. She's a threat in her own right anyway" He paused with a sadistic smirk. "But, I'll let you go Care. You can leave now"

"Not without my daughter" Caroline stood her ground. She noticed two of the wolves surrounding Tyler were swapping with another two. This was her opportunity. Taking advantage of their swap, she weaved in between them and pounced at Tyler. She knocked him down and threw him into a tree, his head cracking as it hit the bark. She gathered Hope up quickly, her arm pulsing as she faced the remainder of his pack. They surrounded her. She hissed angrily as they moved in to attack. Her arm was throbbing but she still gripped Hope tightly. That's when she saw the pack being taken out by an angry blonde vampire. Rebekah.

Rebekah took them out one by one. By the time she was finished, their blood quite literally had watered the ground. There were decapitated limbs everywhere with the odd head here and there. Caroline shielded Hope's eyes. Rebekah only left Tyler. "Nik will be here soon and he will end your miserable existence or he will make it worse. I haven't a clue what my brother feels like doing today" Rebekah spat at Tyler. Then, she turned to Caroline. "Good job Barbie. Maybe, you can be a part of our family after all" Rebekah was impressed by Caroline's dedication. She saved Nik's daughter. And it looked like she had turned her humanity on too.

"I doubt it" Tyler rasped. "Not with all those bites on her arm and neck" He had bitten Caroline several times in their brief skirmish.

Caroline merely smiled. "It's worth it anyway Tyler. To save an innocent. My daughter. It will always be worth it" She said as Rebekah took Hope off her. The older blonde was looking at her worriedly. "Thank you Rebekah. Tell Hope and Klaus I love them. I don't think I can hold out much longer so you should probably leave. The hallucinations are starting" Caroline croaked out as she fell to the floor.

"Tell me yourself love" His silky smooth voice rang out as he crouched down and urgently fed Caroline his blood. She drank slowly. It tasted earthy and warm just like him. "That's it. Come on love" He helped her up.

"So mutt. What should be your punishment?" Klaus hauled Tyler up and pressed him against a tree. "You took my daughter. You tried to kill my daughter!" His voice raged.

"Killing him is far too easy Niklaus. I suggest we become more...creative in our approach to young Tyler" Elijah added menacingly.

Rebekah advanced. "I suggest we bury him alive with just enough air to live out the rest of his pathetic existence in total solitude and pain. The wall would be excellent for mutts like him" She glared dangerously.

Caroline cradled Hope to her chest. "We erase his memory and leave him in a big city. New York maybe?" She wanted to grant some mercy. Tyler had been blinded by his desire for revenge but he had't always been a bad person. Maybe, a fresh start would allow him to make the most of his life. Klaus opened his mouth. "I know he tried to hurt Hope. But he only tried. He failed. And you did kill his mom. You also made him into a hybrid. You made him bite me. He was just so caught up in his revenge. Have Davina erase his entire memory and set him free somewhere else"

* * *

Epilogue

"Mama can we get ice-cream please?" Eight year old Hope Rebekah Mikaelson asked her mother with puppy dog eyes. She looked Klaus so much that it was almost scary, except for her hair. She had inherited Hayley's dark hair but the rest of her was all Klaus. Her eyes were the same shade of blue and the way she acted was just like him. "Please mama. Before we meet daddy"

Caroline Mikaelson looked at her daughter. "Yes we can get ice-cream sweetie. Mama could do with something sweet too" She smiled at her daughter. She had become a Mikaelson shortly after turning her humanity back on when Klaus proposed to her. Then, it was the wedding. She had thought she would feel lonely without her mom but it was bearable. She had sisters in Elena and Bonnie, brothers in Stefan, Damon, Matt and Enzo had given her away. That had been a contentious issue as much to everyone's surprise Rebekah and Enzo had hooked up. And so Rebekah was insistent Enzo was from the Mikaelson side of the family. But, it was a minor issue and resolved fast. Elena and Bonnie had been her bridesmaids and Elijah and Kol were Klaus' best men. So it was no surprise when Elijah and Elena got together and the same for Bonnie and Kol. Everything had worked out. "I feel like chocolate"

Bump! Someone had crashed into her. She dropped her shopping. She gathered her bags up and looked up.

"I am so sorry about that" A man apologised. It was Tyler. She looked him straight in the eye and he didn't even blink. He didn't know her. "My son is so clumsy and boisterous. Apologise to the nice lady Mason" The little boy apologised. He looked exactly like Tyler. She was happy he had found happiness and moved on.

"It's no problem honestly" She said with a smile. Then, he and his son walked off after helping her with her shopping and she and Hope went to have some ice-cream. Then, they met up with Klaus.

 **A/N Thank you for reading! This is my first piece so I would really appreciate any feedback. Just some notes for clarification:**

 **Hayley died giving birth to Hope. This would take place roughly after season one and so there is no Freya or Dahlia. Kol was brought back to life by Davina after Klaus proposed to Caroline as a favour for Caroline to make Klaus happy. I envision Caroline and Davina becoming great friends.**


End file.
